Little Black Dress
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: He knew he was in trouble the minute that she stepped out of the closet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what her intentions were, but he was still Chuck Bass and there was no way she was attending a function with him in that dress.


Another one shot for your reading pleasure. These little scenes just pop into my head and I just have to put them out there. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl of any of the characters. Woe is me!

Little Black Dress

He knew he was in trouble the minute that she stepped out of the closet. It didn't take a genius to figure out what her intentions were, but he was still Chuck Bass and there was no way she was attending a function with him in that dress. No fucking way.

"Blair, what do you think your doing?" He quirked his eyebrow and did his best to keep his voice in tact. It's always best to approach these things by finding out her intentions before voicing his opinion. After all, she might be picking that dress for something else and the whole conversation would just be a waste of time. He never had that kind of luck.

She stopped for a moment, but then continued over to bed and laid her dress out. "I'm getting dressed of course. You said we needed to be there at 6:00 so I need to get started if we are going to leave on time."

She smiled and then went back to the closet to pick out her shoes, and then made her way over to her drawer to pick out her lingerie and stockings. She had just exited the bathroom from her shower, so she was padding around the suite in a towel with her hair still wet. If he wasn't so upset with the turn of events he would have been turned on.

He coughed and she stopped what she was doing to turn and look at him. "What?" She frowned and when he didn't immediately reply she continued on with her tasks.

"You do remember that this is a banquet in honor of my father, right? There are going to be board members and important people from the community there." Surely if he pointed out to her the importance of this event she would see the error of her ways and pick something more appropriate and less……revealing.

She huffed and then laid out her La Perla's which he focused on right away. It was a matching black set and the panties were ones that barely covered her ass. He remembered them well because he had purchased them for her.

"What's your point Bass? Her hand was on her hip now and she was giving him that look that told him he was a dead man either way. This was not going to turn out well for him.

"My point is that I don't want a bunch of dirty old men seeing everything there is to see of my girlfriend. This isn't a cocktail party Blair. You have hundreds of dresses to pick from that cover your back….and your chest….and….your ass. Please pick one of them instead."

He could tell by the look in her eye that he had said the opposite of the right thing to say in this circumstance. He braced himself for the inevitable fallout.

"Really Chuck! You are going to stand there and tell me how to dress after what happened last night? Don't even look at me like you don't know what I am talking about. I heard you talking to Nate with my own ears when you didn't think I was listening. So don't even think you can tell me what to wear tonight."

He knew that was going to come back to bite him in the ass. One lousy comment and now she was out to prove a point. "Blair, come on. That was just talk between guys, it didn't mean anything. You know I think you are the most gorgeous girl in the world."

He must be losing his bullshit skills because she certainly wasn't buying that story. Her face was turning bright red and he knew that it was totally the wrong thing to say.

"Just guy talk huh? Well excuse me for thinking that if I am sitting at the table with my _boyfriend_ that he would keep his eyes focused on me and not on the ass of some skank wearing a bargain basement mini skirt!"

He rolled his eyes but made sure she didn't see him. "I apologized for that even though I told you in was all just harmless talk. Serena didn't seem to have a problem with anything that Nate did!" Ok. That was definitely not the right thing to say.

"That's your defense! You are trying to say that I shouldn't be insulted because Serena wasn't? Do you even know who you are talking to Chuck? Serena is clueless, and frankly she thought the whole thing was your fault anyway and that Nate was just playing along."

He was fighting a losing battle and the conversation was over as soon as heard the bathroom door slam. This was definitely going to be a long night.

_2 hours later….._

Lilly walked up to the table where Chuck was nursing his second scotch. "Charles, everything looks lovely. Your father would be very proud. Where's Blair? I haven't had a chance to say hello to her yet."

Chuck pointed out to the ballroom floor where an elderly gentleman was dancing with Blair. "She's been dancing since we arrived."

Lilly turned to look and her eyes widened when she spotted Blair on the dance floor. "Oh, well I can certainly see why she is so popular tonight Charles. Did you lose a bet?" She was trying to hide her smile but he noticed it anyway.

"Yes, something like that." He lifted his glass to take another drink when he noticed another man tapping the elderly gentleman on the shoulder. This was not someone he knew and he definitely was not over fifty like most of her other dance partners.

He told Lilly that he and Blair would find her later and she left to talk to some board members she spotted at another table. Chuck continued to watch Blair and this other man on the dance floor and had no intention of doing anything until the man's hand traveled just a tad lower on her waist than was appropriate.

He made his way over to the couple and tapped the man on the shoulder. "I would like to dance with my girlfriend, so get lost." Blair looked embarrassed and was about to say something before he grabbed her and started sweeping her across the floor to the music.

They danced in silence for a few minutes and then Chuck kissed the nape of her neck and pressed his mouth to her ear. "You made your point Waldorf." It was whispered low enough that only she would hear him and it sent shivers down her spine. He always knew how to get to her.

She leaned back a little so she could look into his eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about Chuck. It's a party and I was just being a good hostess. You had no reason to be so rude to that man."

He squinted his eyes and swallowed. "Oh, I think I had a very good reason. His hand was traveling too far south for an innocent dance. Of course, who could blame him the way your ass looks in this dress tonight. It's a wonder they haven't had to call the paramedics for some of these old guys yet."

She smiled a little and flipped her hair back over her shoulder, exposing her neck to him even more. "Well, at least it is my ass you are looking at tonight Bass. I guess that is mission accomplished." She batted her eyes and she heard him groan.

"You're going to be the death of me yet Waldorf."


End file.
